1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of eyeglasses structure, more particularly one, which is equipped with flexible and resilient coupling pieces interposed between the frame and temples thereof such that the eyeglasses will be firm with the temples being pressed against the wearer's head, and the wearer's head can't cause the frame to bend to change the focal distance between the lenses and the wearer's eyes even if the wearer's head is relatively big.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Common eyeglasses include a frame, lenses, and two temples; the frame has receiving holes, and the lenses are held in the receiving holes; the temples are pivoted to two ends of the frame respectively by means of pivotal pieces. In use, the wearer's head will make the temples pivot outwards to a great extent, and cause the frame to bend if the width/size of the wearer's head is greater than the distance between the temples. Consequently, the wearer's head will cause the frame to bend, and in turn the focal distance between the lenses and the wearer's eyes will change, and the eyeglasses can't serve their purpose, i.e. to assist the eyesight/correct visual defects, in a satisfactory manner. Furthermore, the lenses are prone to fall off the frame after the frame is bent.
To overcome the above problem, referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a certain manufacturer developed an improvement on a pair of eyeglasses, which comprise two spring-loaded pieces 4 intervening between a frame 51 and temples 52 thereof. Each of the temples 52 has a lateral plate-shaped contacting protrusion 521 on a front end thereof, and a holding room 522 on the front end. Each of the spring-loaded pieces 4 includes:
a pivotal element 41, which has a connecting portion 411 at a rear end, a pivotal portion 412 at a front end, and a screw hole 413 on the connecting portion 411; the pivotal element 41 is pivoted to one end of the rim 51 at the front pivotal portion 412;
a fixed sleeve 42, which is positioned around the pivotal element 41, and fixedly detained in the holding room 522 of the corresponding temple 52; the fixed sleeve 42 has a passage 421, and gripping teeth 422 on an outer side to contact an inner side of the holding room 522 of the temple 52;
an elastic element 43, which is received in the holding room 522, and contacts a rear end of the fixed sleeve 42 at a front end thereof; and
a bolt 44, which is passed through the elastic element 43, and the passage 421 of the fixed sleeve 42, and joined to the screw hole 413 of the rear connecting portion 411 of the pivotal element 41 so that a rear end of the elastic element 43 contacts a head of the bolt 43; in other words, the elastic element 43 is between the rear end of the fixed sleeve 42 and the head of the bolt 43.
Referring to FIG. 6, in use, the temples 52 together with the spring-loaded pieces 4 will be forced to pivot outwards by the wearer's head if the width of the wearer's head is greater than the distance between the temples 52. At the same time, the spring-loaded pieces 4 will make the temples 52 pressed against the wearer's head in order for the eyeglasses to be firm on the wearer's face. Therefore, the frame 51 of the eyeglasses can't bend, and the focal distance between each of the wearer's eyes and the corresponding lens can't change, and the lenses can't fall off accidentally even if the wearer's head is relatively big.
However, the above structure has the following drawbacks:
1. The manufacturing cost of the eyeglasses is relatively high because the spring-loaded pieces of the eyeglasses comprise many parts.
2. The spring-loaded pieces can get damaged easily, and can cause damage to those parts of the eyeglasses that are adjacent to them because they comprise many parts.
3. The eyeglasses are relatively heavy because the spring-loaded pieces comprise many parts. Consequently, the eyeglasses can be uncomfortable to wear.